


biting back?

by yuriooooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Make Out Session, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Kuroo Tetsurou, Slytherin, Slytherin Daishou Suguru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriooooooooo/pseuds/yuriooooooooo
Summary: “Hmmm, fine. I’m not sure what you want from me”Kuroo watched a smirk emerging from that stupid prick’s mouth, exposing is fangs, surveying his face again“But I think I might just have an idea”Daishou Suguru, the Slytherin prefect, could make any man fall for him at the drop of a hat, and Kuroo Tetsurou was fully aware, for he was one of his victims. He's hidden his attraction over the years, it would seem weird for two bickering bastards to suddenly be making out in the lavatories. But he has a plan. Daishou is notorious for being able to twist anybody's tongue into a pretzel within a single minute, and Kuroo wants to learn from the master. That's not his only motive though.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	biting back?

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Ravenclaw’s prefect. So what do you want?” Daishou asked, clearly irritated

Kuroo stood in front of the smaller individual, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, avoiding eye contact from the Slytherin prefect’s face

“Listen, I’m just asking for your help”

“Well? spit it out!” Daishou’s arms were crossed, tapping his feet in anticipation, a look of annoyed curiosity plastered onto his stupid snake face

“Meet me after dinner” 

“Hohoho, hold up their buddy, that’s a dangerous set of words to use, you might be taken out of context”

Kuroo scowled, looking down immediately after making eye contact with Daishou’s stupid smirking face.

“Look, I just want to-”

His body felt tense, doing its hardest to stay still. A difficult feat considering Daishou moved in closer towards Kuroo, their faces mere inches away from each other, eyes analyzing every wrinkle forming on Kuroo’s forehead, his eyebrows raised from shock and confusion.

“What-what are you doing?“

He felt his body sigh in relief, relaxing his muscles as Daishou moved back, a curious expression on his face, pondering whether or not to accept Kuroo’s sketchy invitation.

“Hmmm, fine. I’m not sure what you want from me” 

Kuroo watched a smirk emerging from that stupid prick’s mouth, exposing his fangs, surveying his face again

“But I think I might just have an idea”

Daishou relaxed, hands in his pockets,

“Meet me in the prefect’s bathroom after dinner, make sure no one follows you, Tetsurou” 

Kuroo flinched at the mention of his first name. The boy walked down the hallway, robe flowing as he walked. Figure getting smaller with the rest of the crowd, blending in as they scurry off to class, feet rushing while their shoes clacked against the stone floors.

He stood there, dumbfounded. People were pushing past him, he only woke up when he felt a familiar weight leaning on him.

“Hey hey hey, why are you standing here, did someone petrify you or something?”

“It’s nothing Bokuto, I was just thinking”

“Well, you better stop thinking and start running, you know McGonagall doesn’t tolerate tardies”

He felt Bokuto’s arm removing itself from him as his friend started running. Not wanting to be turned into a ferret by their transfiguration professor, Kuroo followed suit.

“Hey wait up you Hedwig-looking bastard”

***

Kuroo tried to keep silent as he walked to the fifth floor of the castle. Everyone else had gone back to the dormitories, but clearly, that’s not where he’s headed. Tetsurou made his way through the dark hallways, path only visible by the moon’s light, the distant sound of the forbidden forest filling in the silence.

Dammit why did he even agree to this, I could’ve sworn he’d push me aside.

Kuroo dragged himself through the hallways, trying to brush off this feeling of hesitance.

He passed by the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and right outside the door to the prefect’s bathroom, was Daishou, his back leaning against the wood

“Took you long enough to get here, pretty bad manners for a prefect to keep the one he invited waiting”

Kuroo stopped in front of Diashou, his sweaty palms, finding a comfortable home in the pockets of his pajamas

“So, what did you want help for”

no backing out now Kuroo, you’re already here, he thought to himself

“I know you’ve had a lot of relationships in the past, and uhm”

“Just cut to the chase already”

Kuroo rubbed his hand on his neck looking straight at Daishou’s irritated face who was waiting for an answer

Well, here goes nothing

“teach me how to make out with someone”

Daishou looked at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Then a snort escaped his mouth, and he broke into full on laughter, if he didn’t shut up anytime soon, Mrs Norris would find them and tell on Filch.

Daishou pulled himself together, staring intently at Kuroo, that same stupid smirk from earlier, reemerging.

“Looks like I was right after all. But if you really wanna learn, we can’t do it out here”

Being prefects of their respective houses, this room wasn’t knew to either of them, but the situation he brought onto himself definitely was.

“So what do I do, do I just-“

Daishou’s lips pressed themselves against Kuroo’s, rapid, out of nowhere. Kuroo pushed Daishou back with his left hand, cheeks glowing extremely red, his heart, feeling like it might explode from the sheer rate that it was beating.

“Feeling chicken now, Tetsurou?”

Daishou laughed, the sound bouncing against the marble, echoing through the whole bathroom. He’s not gonna let him win that easy.

Kuroo impulsively smacked his lips against Daishou, which prompted the other to laugh even more.

“You really do need my help don’t you” he said, his smirking, sneaky face looking up at Kuroo, making him even more flustered.

“Relax yourself first Kuroo, you can’t make out with anyone when your lips are closed tighter than the pickle jar you tried to open last Wednesday.”

Kuroo lessened his tension, allowing himself to ease into Daishou’s touch, softly, as the other led him into the kiss.

“Don’t just smack on their lips, start slow” Suguru panted.

Kuroo quickly learned how to move, his lips trying to reach every corner of Daishou’s, taking in every bit of that sweetness.

Daishou moved his hands onto Kuroo’s shoulders, his left hand caressing the back of Kuroo’s neck. 

Tetsurou lifted Daishou, who was struggling to reach his height, the other wrapping his legs around the other’s torso. He could feel their faces heat from the sheer passion of it all, their cheeks flushed, heavy breaths released in between kisses. Daishou’s hands, wandering into the messy nest that is the back of his head.

They took to each other’s movements very naturally. Daishou leaned in, moving Kuroo’s bangs away while their lips continued to move in synchrony. Kuroo’s hands finding themselves underneath the Slytherin prefect’s shirt, wanting to touch the other’s skin.

“I honestly didn’t think you could learn that quickly” Suguru said, breaking from the kiss before Kuroo went to take his lips back

“I can learn fast if you know to teach me properly”

Suguru pulled away and blocked Kuroo’s lips with his hand before he can try to take him back, Daishou, laughing at the attempt

“Are you sure this wasn’t just an excuse to make out with me?” Daishou laughed, sarcasm apparent through his tone.

Kuroo tried to protest, but Suguru’s lips found a home in his once again, continuing what they started.

Their bodies, hot against one another, heart beats accelerating as they continued to kiss. Kuroo’s fingers, wandering every corner of Daishou’s smaller frame, wanting more.

“Easy there, not unless you want to make this more than it already is”

Daishou removed himself from Kuroo, leaving the other deprived.

“You’re not very good at hiding things, are you?”

Kuroo stared at Daishou’s face, unaware of what the other meant.

“Well, seems like you’ve gotten the hang of it, hope the one you’re practicing for is impressed. I’m leaving before Filch finds me in a place that isn’t the Slytherin common room”

The boy headed towards the bathroom door and left, Kuroo standing alone in the empty room.

“Well, were you impressed?”

Kuroo looked longingly at the trail that Daishou took, leaving for the Ravenclaw tower not soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope I actually finish this.


End file.
